


Reaching Out

by Miaoww (LittleRedSecret)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, angel - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/Miaoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second that you caught up to your light, it felt like the world had suspended in time, waiting breathlessly for the words that would end it all. (Prompt was 'light')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

She’s always been like a distant light to you, far away and unreachable, just behind the smooth glass, just behind the impenetrable barrier. You’d called out before, countless times, but she never responded - and the glass that separated the two of you never seemed to crack.

She’s always been like a mirror to you, clear but confusing, just a (distorted) reflection of you, just another human. You’d tried to talk to her before, countless times, but she never responded - and her image never seemed to waver from yours.

She’s always been the one thing you could never take your eyes off, perfect and shiny, just a blemished human, just a fallen angel. You’d reached for her before, too many times, but she never responded - and you never seemed to have enough courage to try harder.

And because she was your light, you thought she would never fade.

That’s the funny thing about people: the better you know them, the less you seem to like them. So what if you once swore to yourself that she was perfect? So what if you thought she was better than the others around you? Fact didn’t change, and just like that, dreams can shatter.

Just like shards of glass.

Just like shards of light, hitting the ground in silence.

Just like angelic arrows, seeking vengeance from those who pulled them to the ground.

But because she was your light, you could never run away.

That’s the thing about you; you’re like a fly buzzing around a lamp on rainy nights, seeking out comfort from where you don’t belong, darting closer and closer to the brightness you see before you, yet never noticing the heat that pressed in around you.

If light travelled at 300 000 kilometres per second, then you were the sound, chasing after it, moving at 300 metres per second, always thinking you were catching up, forever falling behind, darting after the brightness that danced out of your reach.

So because she was your light, you assumed you would never reach her.

Once again, she proved you wrong. 

What happens when the impossible happens? What happens when sound finally catches up to light? 

In the second that you caught up to your light, it felt like the world had suspended in time, waiting breathlessly for the words that would end it all.

But reality loves to surprise, and its surprises are not always pleasant.

The universe comes to life again, spinning too fast, dizzying you on your feet, and for some reason your vision blurs. 

And it’s too late; the moment has passed by in the splitting of seconds, so you let her go, watching your light slip through your fingers, leaving you in darkness, with nothing but the hurt of the sobs that fill you, flooding your senses with nothing but sound, a resounding chorus of ‘no’s.

The world comes back to life blindly, and struggles to breathe again, drawing in breath after breath of polluted air, and you force yourself to get up in the pitch black, crawling amongst the shards to start again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she was rejected.


End file.
